doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Welcome Hi, welcome to DoomRPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bluestripe the Wild page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Martin2 (Talk) 22:41, January 3, 2010 --Martin II I scare myself... 14:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You need to post a description of your character before you appear on Rebellion unless you want me to make one. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 18:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) update on Rebellion --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) New game Check out my new RPG. It's really cool, and I'm having you and Martin2 test it out before I make it "public". My RPG is a Medieval warfare game involving Power Levels, Trebuchets, and self-destruction units. New update My Player vs. Player is updated! Choose your country name, ruler's name, and buy units. Then decide if you want to wait for Martin2 or if you want to fight an NPC country (controlled by me). ThornThrough the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 04:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) So, want to be in my RPG at all? I've been waitin'... Thornclaw Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 04:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) So which units are you going to buy? You have to pay attention to what's going on in the RPGs, Blue! Thorn Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 04:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't you understand??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need you to decide what units on my RPG you should purchase! Remember, you can only buy units that are (for now) Power Level 3 or under. Don't waste all of your 20 GP! Thornclaw Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 05:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Groans* WHAT THE HECK IS TAKING YOU SO FREAKING LONG? THORNCLAW YOUR ALMOST-WORST ALMOST-ENEMY (UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY TRY AND PLAY MY RPG!!) Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 05:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ya know, I'm waiting for you to decide how many units you are buying? Thorn Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 21:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And seriously! Just cause Corbus told you to, doesn't mean you have to block me. If you noticed, before my ban, I never spammed. This is my first ban, so can you please give me some leeway? I really liked the wiki. Besides, you said you would block me for an undetermined amount of time, not indefinite. Undetermined: Unknown quantity (1 day, 6 months, 1 year, till 12/21/12) Indeterminate: Infinity Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 01:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) (For a reply, please contact me at my Redwall wiki account) Well, I contacted Corbus, but he wouldn't listen. Besides, I made a really cool RPG and I don't want it to die. Do you also mind putting a comment on my RPG that says, "Mewtworules is currently banned until further notice."? It is on my blog. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 01:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That said, how long will my new ban be? PS: If ban is not infinity, I will stop trolling and evading ban. But can I please still kick the daylights out of people? Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 01:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thundreye is kickbanned. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) But that's IF you cannot lessen my ban, right? Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's possible. If not, lift the ban and re-install the ban for however long is required. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thankee Blue! You're the best! I'll be a good boy from now on...FOR FIVE BUCKS! (favorite catchphrase) Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) A favor, please Hey, blue, I got banned again from the whole RWW wiki by Neildown for 2 weeks. Can you comment on my RPG (The Assassin's guild) and tell everyone that I am blocked for 2 weeks? Thanks, Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 00:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pity? Ha! People have been calling me names. People have been yelling at me. People have been ostracizing me, and to add insult to more insult, I got a 1 year ban. I was just trying to have fun, and I didn't know that D*****bag was a bad word. Seriously. Besides, I have been bullied, but I haven't bullied anyone else. Please forgive me. Else, ''in pace requiescat, ''Mewtworules! Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 13:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I tried to make a new start, but people jus kept on dissing me. And, I got banned for a year wih no hope of a lift. It's just as bad as a permaban. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 12:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Blue, I am banned for a year. Once again, this is as good as a permaban. How the crap do I ignore people and be good if I am banned for a year? Ugh...besides, I didn't do half the things I was accused of in my ban. No cyber bullying, harassment, trolling, spamming, etc. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 17:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 1. You are asking me to evade ban? 2. Living my whole life in disguise and with a false identity is not how I like to live my life. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 22:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) http://us4.chatzy.com/21511340082505 Welcome back, sir! *salutes*-- 23:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blue: So, what should we do to boost activity? I'm sorry I haven't been on much - I feel like I've been part of the problem because of that. It seems everyone has just sort of built a shell for themselves, but ironically the wiki was where we always came to take it off. If we could just get everyone contributing to something and working together - have some enjoyable, light hearted entertainment - maybe we could get the place back on its feet. -- 23:39, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm. Idk any young Redwall fanatics... We do have a bunch of old former/semi Redwall fanatics but they've been spread far and wide. I've come across a few random people online though, so maybe if I ever get a chance to talk to them about it I can bring the wikis up. As for RPGs, I'm sure there's something we haven't come up with yet (that's entertaining and fun to participate in). There have also been very few fanfictions as of late - on either wiki. I'm actually writing an(other) outline for that novel I've been blabbing about the last few years; I might be able to do a Redwallish translation and I could stick it on both wikis, but I can't really make any promises. I do need to redeem myself for half-doing all of my other projects though, so I'm going to put some serious thought into it. -- 20:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) By the way - if I haven't given you my tumblr address yet, here it is: http://holt5.tumblr.com -- 18:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) So, I've been working on that project I've mentioned here & there. This is a menu I just made up (haven't put any buttons on it yet) - not sure if it looks good, or if it could be improved? I'm thinking I'll probably take Jukka out of the upper right corner. -- 18:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be looking for a different color. -- 23:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC)